


Halloween Chaos

by Hadzy



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, and i slep rort ok, happy halloween ig, i wrote this on my kindle, what did I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadzy/pseuds/Hadzy
Summary: Happy Halloween*Edit : please read the comments for a detailed apology from Had regarding this writing that was burned several times due to unproductive progress
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Halloween Chaos

Now, if you're a person who likes holidays, then Kym is the perfect person to be buddies with when it comes to Halloween. 

I'm serious. There is no one else in the entire 11th precinct who is a better person than Kym, setting aside her sacred holy watermelon cabinet. She makes the best costumes, gets her hands on the best treats, and is a mastermind when it comes to scaring people. If you're wondering if this is about Kym scaring people, then my answer is no because I have no idea how to start this story. *wink*

As you can probably guess, it's Had narrating this story on October 31st. I decided that I wanted to go pay a visit to the characters due to the boredom in my recent life. Afterall, whats the fun of Halloween if you can't go trick or treating? I wasn't able to do my annual Halloween play I wrote either. Anyhow, I think you all got the point of my visit. 

It was chaotic in the patrol unit as usual. Scratch that, it was crazy as hell as if a person stole Kym's watermelons. Scratch that again because apparently, that's the situation I walked into. 

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY WATERMELONS!?"

Kym was screaming. Very loud. Too loud. 

"DON'T ASK ME LADELL BECAUSE I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE."

Will screamed back in response, his voice cracking.

"Kym, the only thing I can say is that I also have no clue where your watermelons are..."

Lauren replied, bringing her fingers to her forehead. 

Everyone was dressed in costumes. I myself was too; Wednesday Addams is fun to dress up as. 

"Hey Had; I didn't see you there! Do you happpen to know where my watermelons are?" 

"Hi Kym! I do know where your watermelons are because I'm narrating this, but I'll leave it up to you guys to find them; speaking of which, where is Kieran?" 

"I'm here."

Kieran replied. His voice was muffled by the scarf that was wrapped around his neck. It appears that he is dressed up as...

"Kieran, are you the Invisible Man?" 

Lauren asked, her voice strained as she tried not to laugh at Kieran's ridiculous attire; he was wearing sun glasses, a big hat, a long coat, gloves, long pants and shoes, and of course lastly, the scarf. The only thing imperfect about the costume is that you can see his eyes through the sunglasses, ruining the mysterious effect. 

"How did you know?! Was it that obvious?" 

Kieran asked, earning a nod from Lauren and Will. Kieran scoffed. 

"Then would it be shocking to you if I say I know what you dressed up as mon amour?"

Lauren gaped at him. 

"Of course; if you had enough brain cells to do that!"

Kieran smirked. 

"Your'e that creepy bride from Great Expectations!"

He said, pointing a finger at Lauren. Now she was really gaping at him, her ghostly makeup making it look like the actual character. 

"Ha! I knew it!"

Lauren pouted obviously not happy that Kieran guessed correctly. Will chuckled at their light banter chiding into the conversation. 

"I bet you guys have no idea what I am!" 

He announced proudly like a child. Lauren and Kieran shared glances. 

"Actually, I think we do Will."

There was a moment of disbelief from Will. He coughed. 

"Aren't you Mondenkind from Never Ending Story?" 

Will sobbed. They figured it out. As if Kieran read his mind, he said, 

" Will, your'e wearing a white long wig with a white long dress. You even made an Aurin. It pretty god damn obvious."

Will started sobbing harder. He must have had confidence in that costume. 

"HAD I JUST REALISED HOW LITTLE LINES I HAD IN THIS FIC. WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME SHUT UP OH WAIT I'M TALKING RIGHT BNOW WAT. WILLIAME STOP CRYING AND ACT LIKE A MAN. MY WATERMELONS ARE STILL MISSING AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE THEY ARE." 

Lauren perked up at Kym's rant towards me. 

"Kym, you just lied." 

"WHAT I DIDN'T WHAT DO YOU MEAN LAUREN?!"

"Liar. I know what you are Kym..." 

.... Silence engulfes the room. 

"You are a watermelon thief for Halloween. You stole your own watermelons idiot." 

"How did you find out." 

fin. 

Happy Halloween everyone! Hope you liked this.  
\- Had


End file.
